Honeymoon in Hogsmeade
by Cielita
Summary: Rated for love scenes. Sequel to Double Dilemma. Albus and Minerva take a honeymoon.


Honeymoon in Hogsmeade  
  
When Albus and Minerva reached their destination, Albus carried his bride from the carriage to the door of the little cottage that they would be spending their honeymoon in. Aberforth was there, holding the keys on the end of his fingers. Albus had a hard time seeing exactly where his brother's hand was for a moment, for Minerva was holding his face in her hands and kissing him. Albus fumbled for the key ring in Aberforth's hand and he and Minerva laughed as Aberforth walked away, muttering and shaking his head. The door to the cottage closed rather hard and Aberforth turned just in time to watch Albus draw the shades with a wave of his hand. Muttering again, Aberforth returned to the Hogshead, still shaking his head and wondering how, with his behavior, Albus was ever born first.  
"Aberforth wasn't kidding when he said this cottage was small," said Albus, wrapping his arms around Minerva as she leaned into his arms.  
"We won't need much of it," Minerva murmured, removing Albus' hat and tossing it to a chair before lightly kissing the end of his nose. Albus wasted no time kissing her lips, moaning softly as she deepened the kiss.  
"Well, Mrs. Dumbledore, are you in the mood for some music? Perhaps a light lunch?" Albus offered when they broke the kiss.  
"I am only in the mood for one thing and I think you know what it is," purred Minerva, unbuckling the belt that held Albus' outer robes. Albus blushed a bit and Minerva laughed.  
"You aren't bashful, are you Albus?" she teased.  
"Far from it," Albus replied, very gently unbuttoning the lace overlay of her dress and pushing it off her shoulders. He had never seen her shoulders bare, and it very nearly drove him to distraction. Albus pulled her near again and kissed her, after which he promptly lifted her into his arms again and carried her to the bedroom in the rear of the cottage.  
Albus lowered his wife to the bed and then sat down on the bed beside her. Lightly, he stroked her face with his hand as Minerva smiled.  
"Are you all right, Albus?" Minerva asked. Albus smiled back and said, "I've waited forever for this. I don't want to rush..." Minerva propped herself up on her elbows, giving Albus a look of mild amusement.  
"I love you so much, Albus," she chuckled gently. "But I will never understand you!" Albus leaned over her and lightly began to kiss her neck and jaw line. Minerva squirmed a bit and laughed.  
"Oh, Albus!" she whimpered as she laughed. "That tickles!" She could feel the smile that curved Albus' lips as he continued to kiss her. He shifted his weight, turned to more easily hold her, and gingerly felt for the zipper to loosen the delicate white gown that hid her body from him. The slow, meticulous way he undressed her made her shiver with excitement. Albus fastened his mouth over hers, kissing her with all his might. The two continued the process of coming together, if a bit clumsily, and finally, Albus was on his hands and knees on the bed, staring lovingly down at Minerva and occasionally ducking his head down to kiss and tease her sensitive skin.  
A figure in a dark cloak listened at a well draped window. The soft light of a lamp was the only evidence that anyone was in the house at all, and from this window vantage point, the listener couldn't help but hear some things that they perhaps wish they hadn't.  
"That tickles!...*giggle*....*gasp*...Albus!"  
"*Chuckle* Is that better?"  
"I want you to remember that spot..."  
"Yes, my darling," Albus murmured with a grin.  
The figure outside turned to several co-conspirators nearby and waved for them to come closer.  
"Are you ready?" the man beneath the cloak whispered. All that were present nodded.  
CLANG!CLANG! RING-A-DING-A-LING! CLINK-CLINK-CLINK-CLINK-CLINK!  
The entire staff of Hogwarts was standing there in the light of a nearly full moon and rattling bells and clanging pots and pans as hard as they could. Professor Snape had read somewhere that in the old American west, the family and friends of a newlywed couple would spend the wedding night ringing bells and making as much racket as possible as to distract the bride and groom from any other more _interesting_ activities.  
At the sound of the noise, Albus jumped clear off the bed and Minerva nearly fainted.  
"What in the same of Saint Peter is going on out there!" Minerva gasped, fighting to get air back in her lungs as she clutched her chest. Albus gathered his courage, threw his robes over his head, and peered out the window. He could see fuzzy shadows standing several feet from the cottage window and more standing much closer. As a matter of fact, Rolanda Hooch was shaking a bell as hard as she could so close to the window that if she wasn't careful, she could have broken it.  
Albus shut his eyes and leaned back against the wall of the room.  
"What is it, Albus?" Minerva cried, expecting the worst as she clutched the blankets against her body.  
"Just our comrades making sure we get very little sleep and a great deal of distraction tonight," Albus replied, meandering back toward the bed. A smile slipped across Minerva's face.  
"I thought I was doing a good enough job with both of those," Minerva teased. Albus smiled, pulled the sheet away from her and pushed her back down on the bed.  
"Then let's not give them the satisfaction of knowing they frightened us," Albus said.  
"Yes," Minerva said with a degree of determination. "A night they won't soon forget!"  
"Absolutely!" Albus affirmed.  
"And then Severus and Rolanda will each die a slow painful death," Minerva growled. Albus gave his wife a gently admonishing look and she smiled, pulling his face down to hers and kissing him. What followed slowly made each member of the 'assault' stop and approach the window. Many of them were so close to it that their noses could have touched the siding. That is, until an abrupt thud against the bedroom wall caused those nearest the sound to jump away like mice from the sudden snapping of a trap.  
The sound of moaning had suddenly come much closer, and Rolanda shrank back into her husband's arms.  
"What's going *on* in there!" Poppy shrieked.  
"I'm not sure I want to know!" cried Professor Flitwick.  
*THUD* *moan* *THUD* *gasp*  
"Oh Albus!" Minerva cried.  
Alastor Moody took a step back. Hagrid stroked his beard and made an uncomfortable grunting sound. He looked as if he wanted to leave as soon as possible. Flitwick was now hiding behind Sibyll Trelawney, clutching the edges of her purple cloak in fear. Sibyll had her hands over her mouth, and her eyes looked even larger than usual.  
*THUD*  
Madam Sprout blushed a bright scarlet, but one could only tell by her body language as she edged away from the wall and covered her cheeks with her chubby hands.  
"Wow..." muttered Remus Lupin. "Never knew the old chap had that much left in him!"  
"REMUS!" several of the staff cried, many of them taking turns belting him across the back of the head, shoulders and arms. Remus ducked and laughed. He was at Hogwarts visiting that weekend, and when he heard of the impromptu nuptials, he couldn't resist causing a little trouble, just for old times sake.  
Inside the room, it was taking all that Albus and Minerva had to keep quiet enough for the others to keep believing what they were hearing. Albus had Minerva high up in his arms, holding her against the wall with her legs wrapped around his waist. They were faking the thuds against the wall, and then laughing as they heard their friends' reactions. Tears poured down Minerva's cheeks and her ribs ached from laughing. Albus planted kisses on her chest and shoulders as he held her, himself fighting to keep from dropping her as he laughed. Minerva ducked down to kiss him, stroking his face and playing with his beard.  
"Not too hard now, Albus," Minerva murmured as she wiped tears from her eyes. "I'm not sure how much of a jolt my back can take! I'm not the young woman I used to be!" Albus laughed and squeezed one hand that cupped her bottom. Minerva jumped a bit and batted at his shoulder.  
"I think you are capable of more than you think, my Minerva," he said, the famous twinkle lighting his eyes.  
*THUD*  
"They can't keep that up much longer," Severus commented. Rolanda looked up at him with a scolding look.  
"They can't! I mean...it's not probable, but, well..." Severus trailed off, getting the picture that Rolanda's stern reaction had meant 'shut up'.  
  
Finally, Albus eased his bride onto her feet and they moved back to the bed, Albus covering Minerva's body with his own. Passion took over as he kissed her, his hands wandering over her body.  
The next morning, Albus and Minerva awakened to a blazing sunrise. Their tormentors had long since gone home, and the honeymooners had slept well. Albus gently pulled himself out from under his new wife and tiptoed into the kitchen, where he instructed the utensils to prepare breakfast. Albus himself went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. He emerged from the bathroom minutes later and, after checking to make sure that the breakfast wasn't burning itself, Albus tiptoed out to the yard and picked a handful of fresh flowers and scattered them over Minerva as she slept.  
Smelling the scents of breakfast, flowers, and most importantly Albus, Minerva opened her sleepy eyes. He was wearing her favorite color, dark red, and the soap he had washed with smelled of juniper. Albus stroked her face and kissed her lips.  
"Good morning, Mrs. Dumbledore, did you sleep well?" Albus asked. He did so love to call her that. Minerva smiled as she stretched and emitted a sound very much like a drowsy purr.  
"I did indeed, Professor Dumbledore, Thank you. Is that breakfast I smell?" Minerva replied. Albus' smile widened. He helped Minerva up and escorted her to the kitchen, where she roughly pulled her hair back and they shared their first meal as man and wife. After the dishes had been cleared away and Minerva had had a shower of her own, the two decided that some time out of doors was in order, and Albus knew just what to do. He took a book from the folds of his robes and then took his wife's hand. Together, they walked out into the elegantly gardened yard and carefully relaxed into a hammock. There, Albus read to her until they both fell asleep in the shade with the hammock gently swinging in the breeze.  
When the sun grew too high in the sky and it became too hot to sit outside, Minerva went back into the house to prepare a light lunch. She sliced fruit and made sandwiches, which she and Albus at on the shaded back porch. They ate picnic style, lying on the floor on a big blanket. Minerva couldn't resist dipping the sliced fruit in fluffy fruit dip and feeding it to Albus. She made something of a game of it, laughing if she managed to get some of the dip on his nose before she pushed it into his mouth. She even got daring enough to dip the slice of fruit and then put half in her own mouth, forcing him to kiss her to get the other half. Eventually, the food was abandoned and with a swish of Albus' wand it was gone, putting itself back into the ice box. Albus was busy making sure that his bride got her share of that fruit dressing on her own face and he took his time kissing every drop from her face as she laughed.  
The evening dawned chilly and clear, the stars in the sky finding the happy couple searching for constellations as they walked along the garden path. They made love long into the night, this time without the interruptions.  
A week came and went nearly as fast as the couple could blink and soon it was time for them to return to Hogwarts and resume their duties. For them, the school took on a whole new look. By the time the students returned to Hogwarts in the fall, the returning students noticed a definite difference in their transfiguration professor and their headmaster. Upon finding out about their marriage, most of the students smiled and nodded. One or two were even heard muttering under their breath the words, "About ruddy time..."  
Ten years came and went and finally, the year that Minerva had been waiting for arrived: Harry Potter's first year at Hogwarts. As she wrote Harry's Hogwarts letter in neat green script, she mused over her own signature. She had decided that it was best that she keep her last name, at least for professional use. She adored it when the store owners in Hogsmeade or the occasional student addressed her as Madam Dumbledore, but for purposes of official Hogwarts business, she felt it was best that she remain autonomous. At least until the situation with the Dark Lord was properly dealt with. Minerva shuddered. Voldemort had caused more than his share of misery over the years before Harry's birth. Minerva lightly fingered a picture on her desk as she let her thoughts wander a while. She was so lost in memory that she hardly noticed that the door had opened and shut. She jumped in surprise when a hand came to rest on her shoulder.  
"Albus, you could have given me a cardiac infarction, you know that?" Minerva scolded lightly. Albus smiled a bit. He did so enjoy keeping her on her toes. He kissed the top of her head and she relaxed. Albus lightly traced the shell-like contour of the top and back of her ear with his hand and Minerva shut her eyes.  
Albus listened. His finger traced around the lobe of her ear and then back around. Just a little longer...there! Albus softly chuckled as Minerva sat back in her chair and made just the sound that Albus had hoped for.  
"My love," he exclaimed. "I do so love it when you purr!"  
Minerva opened her eyes and looked up at Albus with a look of mild reproach.  
"You know, sometimes there's less difference between me and my Animagi than usual," Minerva chuckled.  
"What are you working on?" Albus asked with a degree of curiosity as he sneaked a candy from the dish on her desk.  
"I've been writing Hogwarts letters to our incoming class," Minerva said, setting her quill back in its inkpot. "Harry may be a difficult one to get to. I hope whomever you send to collect him is ready for a few surprises." Minerva had hoped that Albus would see what she was hinting at. She wanted him to send her. When he continued to sneak another candy from her dish, she rubbed her temples and said, "You know, I never eat those blasted lemon drops. I don't know why you put that thing there." Albus smiled and kissed her. To Minerva's surprise, his mouth tasted sweet. He deepened the kiss and Minerva leaned into it, for the first time enjoying the addition of this taste to their kisses. When they finally pulled back, Minerva's eyes were wide.  
"Now do you see?" Albus asked.  
"Albus, I've changed my mind. You may keep as many of those in my office as you wish," Minerva said, stroking Albus' face lightly with her hand. It was bound to be an interesting year.  
  
The End 


End file.
